


Kiss

by GlobberMuffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death from Old Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlobberMuffin/pseuds/GlobberMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can stop time, Feferi can't accept it and needs to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Everyone knew this had to happen, Feferi knew too, of course. Time passes by and her friends would eventually die and she would be left alone for millennia’s.  
She didn’t like that, though. Once Karkat’s time was close, everyone was feeling really down, nobody wanted the nubby horned troll to go, and he wouldn’t go, Feferi had a plan.  
She got closer to Karkat and whispered to him “I’ll give you a kiss, but you stay longer, please?” then gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Everyone seemed happy about it; Karkat would stay longer, but of course not forever.  
As sweeps passed all of the trolls were getting older and older, Feferi kept giving them kisses to make their life cycle longer.  
“I’ll give you a kiss, but you stay longer, please?” She said every time.

Again.

And again.

And again.

The trolls were too old, they could barely stand up for too long without getting exhausted, and that made Feferi sad, but she wanted them with her, she couldn’t let her friend just leave her, could she?

While Feferi was in her respiteblock, the trolls took their decision; Feferi can’t do this, not for so long! Someone needs to make her come to terms with it, but who? That was still being debated, until Feferi came out of her room.  
“Hey, guys! What are you glubbing aboat?” She said excited “Can I dive in the conversation?”

Everyone stared at her, awkwardly, until Eridan decided to speak.

“Well, you see, fef. This needs to come to an end…” He swallowed. “Huh? What needs to end? Your FISHY attitude? Hehehe!” She laughed.   
“No, fef. This is pretty glubbin’ serious… You can’t go like this and extend our life cycles, w-we can’t continue anymore! “ Eridan was trying to hold his tears. “Boat… Boat… We were going to be friends forever! Weren’t we…? …Eridan? …Guys?” Feferi couldn’t take the gravity of what Eridan said, she couldn’t contain her tears.

“Look, Feferi, dear…-“ Kanaya tried to explain “NO!! You were going to be my friends forever!” Feferi cried out, this couldn’t be happening to her. “Feferi, jutht try to lithten” Sollux said, putting a hand in her shoulder. “That’s how it goes, Feferi, we don’t mind if we die” said Aradia, trying to comfort her. 

“Boat I do!” Shouted Feferi, then ran away to her respiteblock, you could hear her sobbing through the door, she needed her friends but they wouldn’t be there. “Maybe they are sick of being with me?” Feferi said to herself.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Karkat, who entered knowing that Feferi wouldn’t let him in if he asked.  
“Can you please listen to what I have to say” Karkat was shaking, he was weak and couldn’t continue any longer.  
“W-what is it?” Feferi replied, with a scared voice, what else did they want to tell her? She was told they wanted to die already! Karkat gave her a hug.

“Look, I-I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry we won’t be staying here w-with you any longer, but this is the course nature wants us to take” He was just trying to comfort her “Whale… Then nature is a beach!” Karkat laughed a bit, and smiled “The biggest bitch of all times…”  
Feferi cuddled against the cold skin of his nubby horned friend, trying to warm his shaky body, Karkat then broke the hug. “I will give you a kiss, so I’ll stay with you, even if I’m not here” Then kissed her cheek and snuggled against her until they both fell asleep. The next day, Karkat was no longer returning the hug.

She couldn’t believe she was letting this happen, but that’s what their friends wanted, and she didn’t want to deny their last wish.  
Each day, his friends went to her room and cuddled and snuggled with her until they fell asleep, it was sad, but it was good for her.

12 Nights  
12 Friends  
12 Kisses

“It has been so long since I last hugged them” Feferi sighed, another day was coming, so many sweeps had passed and she still remembers how the embrace of each one of them felt, she really likes to think about those last hugs.

“Nepeta was so warm and her purrs made it so relaxing and comforting…”

“Sollux seamed a bit tense… He really needed to relax…Hope I achieved to make him do that”

She kept walking to the bathroom while thinking about those warm hugs.  
She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, it’s a new day, her eyes were bright and full of hope and enthusiasm. She kissed her hand and led it to her cheek.

“With this kiss, I can still feel like you’re here”


End file.
